Historias de Amor Irreales
by Livert-Girl
Summary: SHONEN-AI   Gintoki, se encuentra con Hijikata, Katsura y demás en un bar, donde a un sujeto le acaban de romper el corazón, para ayudarlo deciden contarle unas historias, que mas parecen realidad, o mas bien de puro amor corrompido.¿Podrán ayudarlo?C1


_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **__¡Holas! Gintama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor. En fin, por fin me decidí en hacer un fic de este Anime, que me ha caído del todo genial, que me divierte de lo lindo y me encanta. Y bien, pues, aquí les traigo este fic, bueno, un tanto shonen-ai, bueno de todo un poco, de cómo 3 historias puedes corromper a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con el tema, creo. Pero bien, si quieren saber que se trama Gintoki, pues aquí les dejo que lean y dejar reviews si quieren que lo siga._

_**::HISTORIAS DE AMOR::**_

_**Cáp°1: …**__**Historia de Gintoki**__**…**_

_En un lejano Bar en Edo. _

-¡Pero Natsuko!-Suplicaba un hombre a una mujer desesperadamente.

-¡Déjame, Seihachi!-Mas desesperada estaba la chica porque el hombre la dejara en paz.

Mientras era pareja parecía estar en un momento muy complicado a lo lejos sentado en una silla cerca de la barra de bebidas, estaba un samurái despreocupado, mientras tomaba una cerveza.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Fue mi error! ¡Perdóname!-Sus suplicaban no daban resultado alguno.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que no te guste como mujer?-Lo abofeteo.

-¡Pero no es lo que viste!-Trataba de hacer que comprendiera el error.

-¡Nunca! Cómo pudiste cometer semejante equivocación, me humillaste. ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!-De quien sabe dónde, o más bien como; tomo una gran mesa que estaba junto a ella y elevándola con rapidez se la estrello al hombre dejándolo casi moribundo mientras ella lograba escapar.

-¡No me dejes! ¡Yo te amo!-Ya no pudo hacer nada porque la chica corrió como si se tratara de un maratón, dejándolo moribundo y con el corazón roto; claro y tal vez uno que otro hueso.

El samurái de risos cabellos plateados, hizo un sorbo en su jarra de cerveza.

-¡Oye!-Murmuro sin mirarlo.

-…-El pobre hombre solo lloriqueaba.

-Deja de lloriquear. Hay gente presente aquí, que deseaba comer en paz.-

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡No hay nadie más aquí!-Le recrimino.

-Deberías de mostrar educación con personas conocidas.-Le seguía diciendo mientras se metía un dedo en la nariz, sin mucha importancia.

-¡Yo no te había visto nunca! ¡¿No sé quién eres?-Se sobresalto molesto.

-¡Ah! Es verdad.-Se froto la barbilla el chico de cabellos plateados.-¿Cómo te ha ido?-Hizo un ademan de saludo.

-¡Deja de aparentar que nos conocemos!-De por sí, ya lo estaba volviéndolo loco.-Es mi día de mala suerte. Primero mi novia me dejo y ahora este sujeto quiere volverme loco.-Se jalaba los cabellos desesperado.

-¿Equivocación?-Esta vez sí se giro de la silla, pero apoyando los codos en la madera.

-Así es.-Asintió.-No fue mi intención decirle a Natsuko, que no la quería como mujer, ahora ella me odia.-Lloriqueaba mas.

-¡Ah! Ya veo.-Analizo el samurái de ojos de pez muerto.-¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta que ya no te gustaban las mujeres?-Le pregunto.

-Fue des… ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que era gay?-Se sobresalto más que ofendido.

-Eso explica, porque tu mujer te dejo. Sentiste que de la noche a la mañana ya no la viste con los mismos ojos y que te empezó a gustar más las bolas.-

-¡Que no soy gay!-Repitió pero Gintoki, parecía no escuchar.

-Nunca debes de engañarte a ti mismo con esa clase de cosas, si amas a una persona es por ley que le tienes que ser sincero, sino tenlo por seguro que te darán una patada en el trasero y te dirán adiós. Pero no puedes engañarte y engañar de esa forma; aunque las experiencias las ganas en la adolescencia, es demasiado tarde cuando ya estas viejo y la viagra ya no te asienta. -Tales eran sus palabras que hizo que se calmada.

-Escucha ya te dije que no soy gay.-Se sentó junto al hombre.

-Bien.-Gintoki hizo un poco más lejos su silla.

-¡¿Qué no soy gay? ¿De dónde sacaste esa conclusión?-Ya se estaba resignando, no se podía hablar con el chico de Yorozuya.

-Eres tonto, o ¿Qué?-Suspiro resignado Gintoki. -Déjame contarte una historia.-Le dijo.

-No quiero. -Respondió sabiendo que eso no lo llevaría a nada bueno, y se incorporo de la silla.

-Bien, si no quieres puedes seguir llorando como un bebe sin hacer nada, más que solo esperando a que tu mamita venga y te cambie los pañales lleno de popó, mientras que tu chica se va con otro. Pero no soy quien para obligarte, solo vete y sigue viviendo.-Tomo una cuchara y empezó a comer de un helado que había pedido.

-…-Al escuchar eso el hombre apuño su mano con rabia.-Esta bien, tu ganas, no huiré, pero espero que tu historia valga la pena.-Se volvió a sentar.

-Tienes que aprender que no todo en la vida es fácil, a pesar de que te equivoques.-Le alcanzo una jarra de cerveza.

-Oye…-De verdad el helado que tenía Gintoki se miraba mejor que la cerveza.

-Esto es algo que a muchos les pasa; tal vez no a todos, pero cuando te llega te llega.-Comenzó con su relato.

_**=3=**_

_**-.+.**__**Un amor de estudiante, no es lo mismo que amar al profesor**__**.+.-**_

Los rayos del sol amenazaron su piel blanca, de sus mejillas, mientras dormía en un futón, son su cobija desarreglada, lo único que basto para que abriera sus ojos rojizos, fueron el sonido de su despertador el cual tiro muy lejos. Que mas daba, si llegaba tarde a su trabajo solo lo despedirían y no tendría para la renta, lo echarían y se moriría de frio y hambre en las horribles calles, llenas de ladrones y asesinos. Que podía perder.

-*Tch*-Mascullo molesto mientras se incorporaba del futón y se rascaba los cabellos plateados al igual que se rascaba su espalda.

Se incorporo y decidió darse un buen baño para sacarse la resaca de la noche anterior y luego proseguir a desayunar.

-…-

Ya iba en su pequeña moto, mientras iba tomando en una tasa un poco de leche de fresa, como le era de costumbre, mientras llegaba a trabajar. Camino por barios pasillos, mientras ignoraba a los demás que estaban cerca de él y solo seguía su camino, esta vez salía un poquito de humo de su boca.

-Profesor no fume dentro de la escuela.-Le recrimino una mujer mayor.

-No es un cigarro, es una paleta. Cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo.-En realidad no hay incoherencia del porque le salía humo de la paleta, como un cigarro, pero así es él.

Por fin llego a su destino…

-Bien. Hoy responderé una carta de una fan que me pide explicar un poco del amor a medias.-

-Ginpachi-sensei, ¿a qué viene eso?-Levanto la mano un chico de cabellos castaños y de lentes.

-Uh…-Recordó algo.-Ya les dije sobre la promoción dos por el precio de uno.-Saco un Doujinshi-Yaoi de Gintoki x Hijikata, por cierto.

-¡¿Deja de meterme en tus tonterías?-Se oyó la voz molesta de Hijikata.

-Como Uke, te vez bien. -Hablo con tranquilidad Sougo mientras ojeaba unas páginas de la revista.

-¡Deja eso!-Se lo intento quitar, pero le era en vano.

-Ese es un vivo ejemplo de quien no se ama a si mismo.-Le recrimino.

-Debes de estar bromeando.-Murmuro Shinpachi a las cosas del sensei.

-De hecho tienes razón.-Miro la cosa buena.-Alguien como tú, solo puede ser amado a medias.-Señalo al chico.

-¿Eh?-Eso no le cayó en gracia.

-Eso es verdad, Shinpachi es odiado por todos. -Decía Kagura mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡¿Además porque me pones a mí en tu ejemplo?-Le reclamo, aunque ya sabía que a Gintoki, siempre le gustaba meterlo en sus cosas.

-Porque la única chica que de verdad, llegara a quererte en toda tu vida, será nada más que tu hermana.-Le señalo de nuevo.

-¡Tú eres el que menos deberías de decir eso!-Le reclamo de una buena vez el peli-castaño, pero le roso por la mejilla lo que pudo ser un kunai.

-¡No te permitiré que hables así de mi Gin-san, de esa manera!-Una airada Sa-chan, no permitiría que el chico, hablara así de su hombre.

-Otra que se une a la lista.-Susurro resignado el sensei.

-No les hagas caso, Shin-chan, yo si te quiero por completo.-Lo abrazo Otae por detrás del asiento.

_-"Solo y amargado"-_Se oyeron unos susurros un tanto siniestros por parte de todos los del aula.

-¡¿No me miren así?-Se asusto de la mera realidad que se le ponía en frente.-¡¿Es tu culpa, Gintoki?-Se alejo del abrazo de su hermana y salió corriendo a más no poder de ahí.

-Lo ven, aun es un niño pequeño. Umm…-Ahora las caras lúgubres se dirigían a él.

-Tú…-Refunfuñó con cara de pocos amigos Otae, con una verdadera aura demoniaca.-Si no lo tres de vuelta, serás tu el que quede solo, amargado y capado.-Lo tomo por la corbata casi ahorcándolo con ella.

-¡Ñi!-Se asusto mientras cerraba sus piernas lo mas que podía.-¡No me golpees! Lo hare…lo hare. ¡Pero ya suéltame!-Le suplico ya sin poder respirar del todo bien.

Por fin la chica lo soltó y este pudo respirar todo lo que podía porque la chica, era capaz de matarlo por todos los medios conocidos y tal vez unos nuevos. Se peino sus risos cabellos plateados y se arreglo la corbata, a la misma vez que suspiraba.

-¿Cómo tratar a estos niños?-Susurro.

-¡De esta manera!-La chica de cabellos castaños lo tiro fuera del salón de una gran y potente patada.

-…-

En cambio con Shinpachi; este se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, viendo el horizonte por medio de ese lugar alto y una bonita brisa que le acompañaba en ese momento.

-Amado a medias, ¿a quién se le ocurrió eso?-Murmuraba molesto por tal cosa que se traía Gintoki.

-Se le ocurrió a una Autora loca de fic yaoi, que nos maltrato en este.-Llego el peli-plateado con su siempre cara de serenidad y despreocupación.

-Ginpachi-sensei…-Era a quién menos quería ver en esos momentos, y de seguro escucho lo que había estado murmurando.

-Es un bonito panorama.-Miro también ese lugar tan relajador.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, de nuevo?-Pregunto sin tanto ruedo, mirándolo con resignación.

-Umm…-Pensó el sensei.

-¡¿Deja eso?-Se molesto irritado, ya que de por sí, parecía que esas eran las intenciones de Ginpachi-sensei.

-¿Tanto te molesta el no ser amado?-Le pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Es lógico. -Respondió. -Algún día me gustaría que me amaran…-Le confesó mientras se apenaba.

-…-El de ojos relajados empezó a reírse.

-¡Ves! A eso me refiero, solo te burlas de mí. -Desvió la mirada indignado.

-Solo dices tonterías. -Sonrió resignado.

-No es tonto, ¡me oyes…!-Pero fue callado por una gran paleta roja en espiral que le metió el sensei en la boca.

-¡Guarg! ¡Guarg! ¡¿Quieres matarme?-Casi estuvo a punto a ahogarse con semejante dulce que le introdujeron con brusquedad.

Pero cuando menos lo predijo, Sakata-Gintoki lo tomo por el mentón y le levanto el rostro para que lo viera, sin chistear ni un segundo más, paso su lengua con picardía y coqueteo por los labios húmedos de este, por la paleta.

-¿Qué-que estas…haciendo?-Le pregunto muy rojo y nervioso.

-No mucho…-Le dijo mientras se quitaba sus lentes y esta vez sí beso al chico con más apretón.-¿Qué te parece si te invito a mi casa?-Le dijo tranquilamente mientras se separaba.

-¿Amor a medias?-Esta vez fue Shinpachi quien le metió la mentada paleta en la boca.

-…-

…¿Fin?...

_**=3=**_

Un tic aparecía en el ojo del hombre que había estado escuchando la historia de Gintoki, mientras se asustaba más de ver al chico sentado en la silla con un cojín, para no molestar su trasero. ¿A caso? ¿A caso…?

-Lo vez, viejo. No todo te sale como uno quiere.-Tomaba de su malteada.

-Eso de verdad paso, ¿cierto?-Le pregunto, un tonto confundido y seguro que más que un cuento parecía la realidad.

-A caso no aprendiste nada.-Se molesto el samurái.

-¡¿Quién podría aprender algo de eso? ¡Y ya dije que no soy gay!-Le reclamo aun mas sabiendo que su historia no lo llevaba a nada, más que un cuento yaoi.

-…-

-A eso le llamas historia. -Apareció sentado al lado del samurái un integrante del Shinsengumi.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Se sobresalto el Sakata.

-Estaba seguro que Katsura estaba por aquí, pero parece que Yamazaki no cumplió bien con su trabajo.-Le respondió tranquilamente mientras comía un platón de ramen cubierto por completo el plato de su adorada y respetada mayonesa.

-Eres inoportuno. -Hizo un puchero desagradado Gintoki.

-Tú historia es muy gay.-Le dijo Toshiro-Hijikata con molestia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto el samurái.-¡Cantinero, necesito otro cojín, este ya esta desecho!-

-…-Los dos hombres lo miraron sombríamente.

-No te preocupes ya tuve bastante con eso.-Le dijo el hombre despechado. -Además no han escuchado bien mi historia.-Reclamo por atención.

-…-

-Cómo puedes decir que mi historia es gay, ¡cuando tu eres más gay, que los gay!-Reclamo el samurái del kimono blanco.

-Idioteces que demuestran lo gay que eres.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?-

-¡¿Lo que oyes?-Empezaron a golpearse a matar, ante la preocupación del hombre que no le podían atención.

-_"Debo de alejarme de estos locos"-_De puntitas y en silencio pretendía huir.

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?-Lo detuvieron de un hombro cada uno dejando su pelea.

-Auxilio.-Chillo el hombre asustado y sabiendo en el lió que se había metido.

-…-

-Dije que te contaría una verdadera historia.-Amenazaba Hijikata al sujeto con su katana

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-Ya no podía escapar de su cruel destino.

-Así me gusta.-Guardado su espada y prosiguió:-Si crees que el amor solo es felicidad, te equivocas, tan bien el odio tiene mucho de que influir. -Comenzó su relato.

-Siento que esto tampoco me va a gustar. -Presentía que la historia del peli-negro no lo llevaría a nada bueno.

_**::Continuará?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Retorcido, ¿no? Ja-ja-ja, como ven a Gintoki no le fue nada bien, creo; pero lo más probable es que el pobre del despechado, tenga que sufrir con mas historias de amor, por parte de estos chicos entrometidos, aun mas lo dejaran contra su verdadera razón del rompimiento con la chica? ji-ji; espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que Hijikata continúe con su historia, pues dejar reviews, porque aun falta más diversión en este fic. ¡Salú!_


End file.
